The present invention relates generally to an orbital implant device for eye replacement after enucleation and, more particularly, to an adjustable orbital implant device for conforming to an eye socket.
Enucleation is the removal of the globe from the eye socket. The most common indications for enucleation are intraocular malignancy, blind painful eye, prevention of sympathetic ophthalmia and trauma. The enucleation procedure involves the separation of all connections between the globe and the patient so that the globe can be removed.
Implants are used to replace the volume lost by the enucleation procedure. There are two major types of buried implants. The first and most simple are the nonintegrated implants. These implants lack any structure for attachment to the extraocular muscles and do not allow for ingrowth of organic tissue. This type of implant is typically formed of glass, rubber, silicone, steel, gold, silver, polymethylmethacrylate, or the like. The second type of implant is the integrated implant. These implants allow attachment of extraocular muscles, tissue ingrowth, and direct attachment of an ocular prosthesis.
While enucleation can be performed without implant placement, this is not preferred for several reasons. For example, if the volume is not replaced, the enucleation will result in a poor cosmetic result. This will only increase the psychological issues that a patient will have to deal with in this already difficult situation. Therefore, it is recommended that an implant be utilized during the enucleation procedure.
When a prosthesis is going to be used after an enucleation, it is important to have a well-fitting implant. Many problems associated with the use of an implant are caused by inadequate volume replacement. Therefore, an adjustable orbital implant is desirous.
One type of orbital implant utilizes a single balloon attached at a rear portion of an orbital implant. The balloon can then be inflated to increase the surface area of the implant. However, this implant only allows for an increase of the surface area of the implant at one point on the implant. Additionally, this implant does not allow for differential expansile qualities at various points on the implant. Furthermore, by using a single balloon to increase the surface area of the implant, the rectus muscles will also become stretched when the balloon is inflated.
Therefore, an orbital implant device is needed that will allow surface area adjustments at multiple points on the implant without stretching the rectus muscles and that will accommodate differential expansile qualities at various locations on the orbital implant device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an orbital implant device that allows expansion of the surface area of the device at more than one point.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an orbital implant device that allows for differential expansile qualities at various positions on the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an orbital implant device that allows for the attachment of rectus muscles thereto without significant stretching of the rectus muscles when the surface area of the device is increased.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow an increase or a decrease in the size of the orbital implant through the addition or removal of a fluid media.
In accordance with these and other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, an adjustable orbital implant is provided having an outer surface comprising a sphere-defining frame presenting a plurality of openings, a plurality of flexible sections received within said plurality of openings, coupled with said frame, and at least one injection port for the addition and withdrawal of an amount of a fluid media in at least one of said plurality of flexible sections, whereby said flexible sections can be expanded and contracted to vary the size of the orbital implant.
By providing an orbital implant device in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are realized. For example, the orbital implant device of the present invention allows for differential expansile qualities at various positions on the orbital implant device. By employing the properties of differential expansile qualities, a doctor will have substantially more control over the shape and size of the orbital implant such that they will be able to conform the orbital implant to fit precisely within the volume created by the enucleation procedure. In addition, the doctor will be able to expand or contract the size of the orbital implant throughout the life of the orbital implant, thereby eliminating the need for replacement of an implant that no longer conforms to a patient""s eye socket.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the orbital implant""s ability to be expanded and contracted at various points over most of the surface of the device without stretching the rectus muscles. Specifically, this device permits the attachment of the rectus muscles to the orbital implant while allowing for expansion and/or contraction of the orbital implant without readjustment of the rectus muscles because they are attached to a portion of the device that remains static during expansion and contraction.